


The Woman with Flowers in Her Hair

by lovelyladynight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyladynight/pseuds/lovelyladynight
Summary: But it wasn’t always like this, there was another.





	

_The Finalizer_ was making its return journey to Star Killer Base. And for Kylo Ren, it meant more work and an already tested patience.

He waved away the officers that had already begun to surround him and made his way toward his private chambers.

In the darkness, he sat before what were the remains of a helmet that belonged to his grandfather, he couldn’t help but wonder what had peaked his fixation with who had been the greatest sith lord who ever existed.

Maybe it was finding out who he was and how he was related to him.

But it wasn’t always like this, there was another.

A woman…

***

_Another nightmare had scared him awake._

_He had been chased by angry Jedi, who shouted, “Traitor! Murderer!” over and over. As he ran, he didn’t realize he had been trapped on the edge of a cliff which lead to the pit of burning lava. The Jedi kept advancing and Ben screamed before the ground under his feet broke, causing him to plummet into the lava below._

_Tears ran down his chubby cheeks and he grasped his teddy bear close snuffling._

_“Mommy?” He called out, “Daddy?”_

_No one came._

_He was all alone, which made him cry harder._

_“Shhh, my child,” a voice whispered._

_Ben looked up to see a glowing woman. She smiled at him and took him in her arms._

_“There, there, Ben,” She whispered, “It’s done, it’s all gone, they won’t hurt you now.”_

_Ben sniffled and looked up at her, “Are you an Angel?”_

_The woman laughed, “Your grandfather asked me that once, years ago.”_

_Ben was surprised. No one had mentioned a grandfather at all to him before._

_Sensing his question, the woman kissed his forehead, replying, “He died long before you were born. He was a powerful Jedi and a great man.”_

_“Will I become a Jedi like him?”_

_“That’s up to your uncle Luke,” The woman smiled and hugged him tightly._

_She released Ben and set him back under the covers, tucking him tightly, “Now rest, little one. Perhaps we will meet again one day.”_

_“Soon?” Ben asked._

_“Not soon enough, my Ben.”_

_And then she was gone._

***

The last thing Kylo Ren remember of the woman was her sweet smile and the flowers that adorned her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: http://amyiillu.tumblr.com/post/142315504069/i-like-to-think-little-ben-organa-solo-was-visted
> 
> Most definitely one of the most touching Star Wars pieces I’ve seen for a while. I would like to think Padme would have visited her grandson since Leia and Han were having parental issues…
> 
> Star Wars and Characters belong to George Lucas and Disney
> 
> Also posted to my DA account: http://lovely-lady-night.deviantart.com/art/Star-Wars-The-Woman-with-Flowers-in-Her-Hair-659919947?ga_submit_new=10%3A1485535300


End file.
